I Hate Everything About You
by AxisBlade88
Summary: Lightning has unresolved feelings for Snow. What happens in Palumpolum when the four friends meet up, but instead of going with Fang, Lightning decides it's the time to have a one-on one talk with one Mr. Villiers? LightxSnow oneshot. Mature themes. Liberal swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"He's arrogant and chummy from the get-go. Thinks he's everybody's pal. Never liked him much." Lightning practically snarled distractedly, while talking with Hope. _Truth is, I've always liked him __**too**__ much, _she thought. Ever since the first time she'd seen him while out on patrol, she'd felt an overwhelming irritation with him, yet, she wanted to get closer._ He's so rash, never thinks things through, the total opposite of the same time, he makes me feel... _

She felt an ache between her legs, as liquid began to pool there, and she flushed crimson with shame._ He's __**Serah's**__, _she reminded herself._ But, it __**is **__the end of the world, and she __**is **__in crystal stasis..._

"Light?"Hope questioned. "You need a break?"

She looked blankly at him, having been lost in her own thoughts. "Oh, uh, sorry, Hope. Yeah, let's stop here, for a rest." They were half way to Palumpolum at this point, needed to stop for the night.

Lightning's sleep was restless. She wanted him so badly, it hurt. Just thinking of him, in the dark, in the quiet of the night while Hope murmurred in his sleep, made her touch herself desperately. "Snow, oh, Snow..." she moaned, quiet as a breath. Fingering herself desperately, she came with a guttural, heavy scream.

Panting with exertion, she heard Hope rustling in the bushes, having woken at some point to use the bathroom, presumably. Lightning flushed anew, wondering what he may have heard. Thankfully, Hope didn't stop to check on her, just quietly returned to his tent.

_Maybe now, I'll be able to get some sleep_, she thought, as she drifted off.

A few days later, they had met up with Fang and Snow in Palumpolum. Originally, they were going to send Hope with Snow, but Light remembered Hope's plan for revenge and realized what a plan for disaster that was, so she had a quick whispered conversation with Fang, and then sent Hope with her. Snow was oblivious to so many things at this point.

_Damn, _she thought._ I __**have**__ to tell him. _"Snow," she started, her heart pounding.

"Yes, Lightning?" Snow smirked.

"Snow, uh, I, uh. Wait." _ Fuck. That was brilliant, _she thought wryly. _Guess I'll start with Hope._

"Say what now, Lightning? You-at a loss for words?" Snow joked.

"Here's the thing, Snow. I've been talking a lot with Hope this last bit, and-"

"Gotta crush on him, Sis?" Snow interrupted, chuckling.

"NO!" Lightning snapped. "Would you shut up and listen?"_ Oh, hell, if he only knew who I was crushing on. _"Snow, Hope's mom was one of the people who joined the resistance at the Hanging Edge. He said the bridge collapsed and you failed to save her. He blames you for her death, and wants revenge."

Snow stopped suddenly, and sank to his knees, overcome. He didn't say a word, and Lightning stood there, watching him, until suddenly she noticed his shoulders shaking.

"Snow, Snow, it's alright," she knelt beside him, and whispered into his ear, brushing his hair back as she comforted him. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was my fault," he choked out, brokenly. "I couldn't save her."

"She asked me to get him home."

Lightning grasped Snow by the shoulders and gently turned him to her. "Snow, we're here now. Soon, he will be home." Looking into his eyes made it so much harder to resist him. She'd never seen him so vulnerable before.

"Lightning," he whispered.

"Snow, there's something else, I need to tell you." Now it was Lightning who was choking up.

Snow was slightly confused._ Light, crying?_

"Well, you know, there's a fine line between love and hate, and I thought I hated you, but, I,I-" she broke off as he grabbed her arms tightly and pulled her close.

Lightning moaned as Snow pulled her onto his lap and she felt his rock-hard manhood rubbing against her tender place. He bit hard into her neck as she trailed her fingernails down the planes of his back. "Snow," she muttered throatily, grinding herself into him. One by one, they stripped each other down, slowly, each taking in every inch of the other's perfect body. A single grunt from Snow was almost enough to send Lightning over the edge, he simply had that kind of voice.

"Lightning," he breathed.

"No, no," she told him, in between caresses and licks, "call me Claire."

"Claire, Claire, Oh, God, Claire!" He yelled, as she trailed her tongue down his chest, hovering dangerously close to a naughty place.

He cupped her buttocks and slid her gently, carefully, onto his rock-hard penis._ Damn, she is soooo tight, _he thought drowsily.

Lightning tried to muffle her cry of pain as she stretched for him, hoping that Snow would be too occupied to notice.

As she took him in, all the foreign sensations combined into something so wonderful, she was swept away in the experience, the pain a distant memory. She felt a wonderful pressure building up with each thrust of Snow's exceptional penis. _So grateful I chose him to be my first._

"Aaah," she choked out, as the building pressure overwhelmed her. "Oh, Snow, please, don't stop, It's too much, OOHHH!"

Lightning's first ever orgasm rushed over her forcefully, just the way she felt for the man who had given it to her.

Snow groaned out loud when he felt her coming, each vibration of her orgasm touching his very soul. "Fuck, Lightning!" he ground out, coming desperately into her, holding onto her so tightly,like he'd never let her go.

Slick with sweat, racked with emotion, they held onto each other for a few minutes, slowly detaching themselves from each other.

Lightning struggled to catch her breath, realizing that she was literally the worst sister ever, and aching in more ways than one. As she moved away to grab her clothes, Snow looked down at her, flushed and teary-eyed.

"What?" she snapped, the old Lightning quickly making an appearance.

"Light," he whispered softly. "Was I, your_ first_?"

Lightning froze. "What makes you think that?" she said defensively.

He pointed to her leg, and she looked down to see smears of blood on her thigh.

Feelings of shame and humiliation came over her.

"I never found anyone I trusted enough, I was too busy, I had Serah to think of-"

Snow interrupted her and said, "Light, I'm sorry. I should've respected you more. You deserve better than a one time fuck from your sister's fiance, of all people."

She finished getting dressed quickly and turned to him. "No, Snow, no. I think this is exactly what I deserve, after this." And she turned and walked away.

"FUCK!" Snow yelled, punching the wall so hard he smashed 4 of 5 knuckles.

_What the fuck was I thinking?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hope was flabbergasted. They'd rendevous'd at Riviera Towers, but Snow and Lightning were not talking to each other, making eye contact, nothing. It was awkward, and weird. They'd seemed to be getting along much better, earlier.

Also, Snow's knuckles were purple and swollen, Lightning had a limp, and they'd both appeared to have been crying. What had happened?He wanted to ask, but quite frankly, he was frightened._ Maybe, I just don't want to know, _he thought.

Fang, on the other hand, was looking over at them with a speculative gleam in her eye. "Psst, hey, kid, c'mere." She whispered to Hope. Lightning and Snow were standing across from each other, lost in thought, backs turned to them.

Hope walked over to Fang, interest piqued. "What's up, Fang?" Now, Fang was hesitant to corrupt the kid's innocence, but she was eager to talk to someone about what was on her mind. She just had to talk to someone or she'd burst. So, the kid was going to be it.

"Kid, I think that Snow and Light might've done the dirty!" she snickered, trying to hide her lustful reaction.

Hope noticed her cheeks stain with the slightest of blushes as she said that, at the same time swallowing, and fighting his own "reaction" to her words.

"Snow and LIGHT?!" he hissed. "Are you kidding? But, Serah..." he trailed off._ Well, to be honest, Serah was in crystal stasis, for an extended, unknown period of time. And, Lightning was someone that Serah trusted. _

"I guess, it makes sense. I mean, look at them."

And he turned to look at them, but they were gone.

Fang looked over at Hope, curiosity and lust blazing in her face.

"Hope, let's follow 'em. Get our kicks while we can, y'know?"

Hope was still a virgin, but he was desperate to learn more about what he'd only heard about in books and movies. So, despite his better judgment, he followed the wild woman to "track" the lovers down.

He heard some muffled noises and banging around the corner, so that was the first place he and Fang decided to check out.

Lightning was straddling Snow, her hands fisted his hair, moaning into the curvature of his neck. "God, Snow, your cock feels good. Right there, oh God, ohhhh..."

Fang looked over at a blushing, flustered Hope. "I'm going in." she winked, and sauntered over to the lovers.

Sweat was lightly trickling down Light's back, and Fang was overcome with an urge to lick her clean. She stealthily moved toward the lustful pair, and slid her brawny arms around Lightning's waist.

Lightning was taken aback, not realizing anyone else was there, but Fang hushed her by nibbling on her earlobe sensually. Lightning moaned aloud. "Fuck, Fang, that feels so...holy hell, it's all too much!"

Snow was too excited by the fact he was entering into a threesome with two of the most wild, tough, and sexual women he'd ever meant, and thrust himself madly forward into Lightning's tight opening. He growled and groaned simulataneously with the feeling of her tight vice clamping down on his thick shaft, the moans and sighs of two wild women reverberating among his eardrums.

Hope, being a young man of 14, was too terrified of the carnality before him to join in, but he did give in to his urge to pleasure himself. He unzipped his too-tight pants and began to heartily stroke his enflamed penis with fervor. Hope's little whimpers and sighs only fed the flames of the fire raging in the tower center.

Fang slowly, sensually, raked her claws down the damp back of Light, giving her a light spank on the bum before moving over to Snow. Forcing him to his knees, she motioned Lightning to put his penis in her mouth, while Fang sucked and licked his neck and ears, while massaging his scrotum.

Snow began to shake with lust, orgasm, and just excitement in general..."God, Pulse, fuck, Claire, Fang, I'm going to lose my shit!" Lightning knew she had seconds to make the "spit/swallow" decision, and taking the bull by the horns, she flashed her vulnerable baby blues toward Snow's face, then lightly raked her teeth down the length of his shaft, setting fireworks off in his brain, and eliciting a flood of man milk down her open, eager throat.

By this time, Fang was losing herself, grinding against Snow's back, massaging her clit with the hearty muscles that were trembling and contracting against her spread legs. Licking and sucking, bringing forth moans and sighs, and then the resultant orgasm from Snow, was too much for Fang, With a throaty scream, she came with a tide of intense pleasure, soaking both her panties and Snow's sweat soaked lower back.

Lightning was gasping for air, throbbing with need, after the two explosive orgasms from Snow and Fang she was overcome with hormones and drenched with feminine and masculine juices.

Fang wiped the last traces of Snow from Light's mouth and lustfully embraced her, tongue in and out of Lightning's hot mouth, tasting the traces of cum that Snow had left behind. All the sensations were sending shockwaves through Lightning's most tender places.

Snow, excited once more by the hot girl on girl action in front of him, slid around behind Lightning and shifted her onto his lap, so she could experience his rock hard cock rubbing against her clit while Fang and he sucked and licked her to a mind blowing orgasm.

Listening to the lustful moans elicited from all three of the people he looked up to the most, and was simultaneously attracted to the most, Hope couldn't contain his seed any longer, and with a low cry, he came into his youthful hands.

Lightning couldn't contain herself any longer, and when the last vestiges of control left her, so did her earth shattering orgasm. "Oh, Goddess, Fang, Snow, uhhhhh..." she screamed.

Sweat-soaked and exhausted, the 3 l'Cie, joined by a sheepish and sated Hope, cuddled into each other and fell into a dreamless rest.


End file.
